Promise Me
by Blatherskite3
Summary: "Promise me... promise me that you won't leave." ::Drabble::


Disclaimer: Black Butler © Yana Toboso. Not me.  
><em>This can be taken however you want it to be; BL, familial, etc. (I was leaning more towards BL myself) Oh, and the beginning is supposed to make no sense.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Promise Me<strong>

Ciel turned around in a full circle, looking around him desperately.

_This can't be happening. Not again. Nononono..._

The fire... it was everywhere. The smoke had set off his asthma and made it nearly impossible to breathe.

_Where are the servants? Where is Sebastian?_

His eyes stung as he ran through the manor blindly, trying to find someone – anyone. With a sharp cry, Ciel tumbled head-first down the last few steps. He scrambled to his feet, the pain not even registering in his adrenaline-induced state.

_I can't stop... I have to get out of here...!_

Ciel burst into the kitchen and skidded to a halt. The putrid smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of his four servants: Mey-Rin, Bard, Finnian and Tanaka, encased in flames.

_Oh nonono not again–_

He fell to his knees and emptied his stomach of it's contents. The fire had spread was closing in on him now. He shakily got to his feet and unsteadily ran from the kitchen. He turned into the parlor and froze on the spot.

_Sebastian...!_

The demon had reverted to his original form and was being burned alive. Ciel opened his mouth to shout, but all that came out was a series of violent coughs.

_No no no not him, anyone but him!_

Sebastian's gaze met Ciel's, and he uttered four soul-shattering words: _This is your fault._

_My... fault...?_

And then the finishing blow was dealt: _I hate you!_

Ciel's heart and soul split into a million little pieces. He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed his hands over his ears, sinking to his knees. Tears spilled from his eyes uncontrollably as he listened to Sebastian's screams of agony...

* * *

><p>With a strangled shout Ciel bolted up in bed. His nightshirt was stuck to him in a cold sweat. He sat there, breathing heavily until he calmed down enough for rational thought.<p>

_A dream... it was just a dream. OhthankGod._

A glance at the clock revealed it to be just before three in the morning. Going back to sleep now was absolutely out of the question. Not until he was absolutely sure that Sebastian was alright. Now logically, Ciel knew that in order to see if his butler was alright he had to call for him. But his stubborn pride prevented him from doing so. Luckily he didn't have to.

A sharp knock accompanied by a soft, "young master?" drew Ciel's attention to his bedroom door.

It took him a minute to put on a casual air of indifference, but the second he did Ciel called, "Enter."

The door swung open silently and Sebastian stepped inside. "My Lord, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Sebastian," Ciel lied convincingly. But after a second he changed his mind and added, "I merely had a nightmare, it's not important."

Something akin to amusement made itself known in Sebastian's crimson eyes. "I see. I shall take my leave then."

He got halfway to the door before Ciel stopped him. "Wait!"

Sebastian obediently halted and turned to face Ciel once again. He fixed the boy with an inquisitive yet prompting look.

"Promise-" Ciel swallowed heavily and steadied his tone, "Promise me that you won't leave."

With an expertly hidden smile Sebastian made his way over to the vulnerable Earl's bedside. "I promise," he said and bent over slightly to press his lips to Ciel's forehead. A bright red blush stained the boy's pale cheeks, yet despite his embarrassment he felt oddly comforted. "Now get some rest," Sebastian said and tucked him in.

Ciel watched as the demon retreated from the room without a sound, an odd swirl of foreign – yet pleasant – emotions encasing his heart of stone and beginning to carve it into something beautiful.

He was no longer afraid to go to sleep that night.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>That sucked. There are also a million better versions of this out there, but whatevs. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.<em>


End file.
